


sweet

by lady_gt



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: In which Randolph grows curious about a very enticing proposal.
Relationships: Randolph Carter/Richard Upton Pickman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	sweet

"I'm glad you're letting me stay the night, Richard." 

Randolph takes a loud gulp of water, buttoning the last button of his pajama top. His sleep has been plagued by bizarre nightmares for the past few months - granted, he's always had these odd dreams, but they've just seemed to have gotten worse. He's spent a fair share of his time dreading the inevitability of sleep, wondering what horrors he might come across in his mind that he wouldn't find in the waking world. At least he's happy to ramble to Richard about his nightmares and give him new ideas for what to paint. It's oddly therapeutic.

"It's no problem at all - I'm sorry that you've had to deal with these nightmares, though."

"At least I've got you to talk to about it. It's already miserable and I'm sick of having to drink coffee constantly in order to stay awake, but it could be worse." He stretches his arms over his head and yawns.

Richard crawls under the covers next to him. "I'm also sorry that I've only got one bed. I don't usually have company over."

"Oh, please. We're not strangers, we've been seeing each other for months - I'm honestly surprised we still sleep in different beds."

The bed shifts under their weight and Randolph turns aside. He'll think of anything to distract himself from the nightmares, so he remembers their first time - rather, what was almost their first time. Richard had been rough and needy, biting harshly at Randolph's skin to leave teeth marks and it was only when he'd pressed his cock up at Randolph's entrance that he'd muttered for him to stop. He wasn't sure why he'd gotten so scared the first time, but Richard had re-dressed. He hadn't been ready then. But that's nothing to be ashamed of, Richard had assured him, it was fine for him to not be ready. It would be just as alright if he was never ready.

"Good night, Richard," he says.

"Good night."

He stares at the wall once the candle's been extinguished, watching the still shadows fall across its surface. He lies awake - not in thought, but rather lacking it. He's not really thinking about much of anything save for trying to discern the cracks in the walls that he sees during the day. Though he's quite tired from days spent struggling to remain awake sleep alludes him for a while. At last, though, he closes his eyes and does not open them.

He isn't greeted by nightmares in his dream, but rather something else.

It's Richard who's pressed up against him, hand dragging down the fabric of his shirt to reveal the stretch of skin underneath. He's nipping at him lightly, the feeling of his lips tingly on Randolph. His body covers Randolph, tilting his head to capture skin in his mouth and leave marks. His pace is steady, cock slick with pre-cum and lubrication between Randolph's legs. 

Randolph tries to say something, to convey how good Richard's making him feel, but all that comes out is a soft moan.

"Enjoying this?"

"Yes," he gets out. "Richard- Richard _please_ -"

Then he's interrupted by his eyes snapping open to the darkness of the room. Oh, and the fact that he is currently pressed up against a sleeping Richard's back. The details of his dream begin to grow fuzzy in his mind, but he finds pleasure in what he _can_ remember.

There comes a rustling of blankets and Richard turns around. He lights the candle once more, setting it on the chest-of-drawers next to him and staring down at Randolph. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh, I'm relieved. Wasn't sure if you were."

"What do you m-"

Randolph stops himself when he realizes how hard he is, erect cock was probably digging into Richard's backside. He sits up in bed, staring down at himself and then looking back to Richard, lips pressed tightly together.

"Oh God," he mutters. "I was dreaming about you, and... well..."

"I see." He watches Richard's gaze flicker down to between his legs. "Do you, ah... Oh Christ, I don't know how to say any of this-"

"Yes."

Richard blinks, crawling over to Randolph. "Really?"

"Yes. I want you to take my virginity. I've wanted it for a long time and I'm ready now," Randolph blurts out. Embarrassed, he adds, "And if it helps you, I didn't really know how to say any of that either. I don't think I actually really did."

"At least you're straightforward about it. And besides," Here, Richard leans in to close the gap between them, "I want that too."

He lets Richard slip his tongue past his lips, heavy and wet and welcomed in his mouth. Randolph allows himself be rolled over onto his back, feeling Richard's legs wrap around him and knees pressing into the mattress. The kiss is insistent and soft - Richard's been rougher before by accident, but he knows better this time, work-worn hands reaching down to grasp hold of Randolph by the collar. Eager, he sucks on Richard's tongue, tilting his head even farther upward when he feels smooth-edged teeth brush over his bottom lip lightly; it's electrifying and Randolph wants more. The bed creaks under his weight, his mind clear with the thought of _want_.

Richard pulls away, inhaling shaky gulps of air. He stares down at Randolph with a smile. A hand sticky with sweat moves down to pet at Randolph's hair.

"Well," he says through heavy, wet breathing, "I hope you liked that."

Randolph stares at him, reaching up a hand to stroke at Richard's face and feel the soft, peach-like film of hair on his cheek. He bites down on his lip, trying to mimic the way Richard nipped at him only moments earlier.

"Could you kiss me again?"

Richard covers Randolph's body with his own, hands gingerly cupping him. His fingers pressing at Randolph's cheeks he runs his hot tongue over Randolph's lips, wetting him. It's far less intense than the previous kiss, Richard's testing and teasing, waiting for the moment Randolph pulls away and tells him no, he doesn't want this. Not yet. 

That moment never comes.

Randolph feels himself growing hard. He can feel his cock pressing up between Richard's legs, letting out a soft and pleading breath once Richard pulls away and moves to his neck. When cracked, soft lips touch up to the skin just beneath his jaw and begin to suck, any of the awkwardness remaining melts away. He pushes back against Richard, moving his hands to Richard's neck to touch at him and feel the suction of lips on his skin. He's slow and deliberate, teeth gliding over the circle of skin trapped in his mouth very lightly, and pulling away when he finishes. Randolph knows from the sting of the bruise that Richard has left a mark. He doesn't mind. He'll wear that mark as if it's a badge of honor.

"Tell me you want me," Richard pleads, breathless, "Tell me that you want me to be your first."

Randolph pulls him down again, whining softly at the feel of the hot kisses lining his neck - soon it'll turn to biting. "I want you to be my first, Richard."

Callus-tipped fingers fumble at the buttons on his pajamas. Richard is clumsy, fingernails clicking up against the hard buttons as he struggles to undo Randolph's shirt - not at all helped by the fact that he's still sucking at Randolph's neck, leaving at least half-a-dozen dark, smudgy marks and imprints where his teeth touched skin in his wake. He can hear Richard muttering scratchy curses and grunting with frustration when he's able to undo one button and expose a flash of stomach, yet still struggle with the others. The sight of it makes Randolph laugh.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit-"

"You're quite cute when you get frustrated."

Richard sighs, pulling away from Randolph's pajama shirt. "I am _not_ cute in the slightest."

"Sure you aren't."

"You say that as if you don't mean it."

"Fine. You _are_ cute when you get frustrated. And that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not nearly as cute as you are when I manage to make you blush."

He buries his face in the crook of Richard's neck, grabbing a fistful of his shirt. "Oh, shut your mouth, will you?"

"You're just mad I can make you blush in the first place." Richard rolls off of him, sitting on his knees and beginning to undo the buttons on Randolph's shirt, revealing more and more of his chest and stomach. His eyebrows raise a little at the freckles dusting Randolph's bare shoulders, but he smiles.

"You've seen my freckles." Randolph shrugs off his sleeves, pajama top falling to the bed with a flash of pale blue.

"I have - and they're gorgeous. Because," Richard whispers, taking Randolph into his arms, "They're _your_ freckles."

Richard is gentle, he notes, when he rolls onto his back and lets Randolph straddle him, legs squeezing up against his hips. He mouths hot, open-lipped kisses all along his jawline and a little down his neck. When he manages whispers between soft kisses, they're about how much he loves Randolph and how wonderful he is, how he's so gorgeous because of his freckles and oversized glasses and that he's lucky to have him. The words wash over him, soft and comforting. Randolph presses up his groin against Richard's and begins to push back repeatedly in short, choppy motions, craving more of that delicious friction.

Fingers slip past the scrunched waistband of his pajama pants and tug. Randolph moves his hands away from where they've been scrunching up Richard's hair. He sits up, breathless and shivering - he already misses the body heat. Inquisitive brown eyes stare back at him.

"I know you'd already said you wanted me to be your first, but is this alright? I can stop if you'd like."

He guides Richard's hand down past the waistband of his pajama pants, managing a soft little request of, "Don't. Keep going."

Richard pulls his pants and underwear all the way down and sets them aside, but instead of moving his hand or mouth there immediately like Randolph would expect him to he ducks his head down and begins trailing kisses down Randolph's chest. His hair is light and almost feathery against his skin, kisses soft and sending Randolph's brain aflutter. He tries to speak, pressing up a little further against Richard's mouth and only managing to let out soft, incoherent noises of pleasure. Then he starts to laugh.

Richard looks up. "Something the matter?"

"Richard, that tickles."

He shrugs, giving Randolph a mutter of, "Sorry."

"You are _not_."

"Well, looks like you've seen through me. I'm not sorry. Because if I was, would I be doing _this_?"

He ducks his head back down, beginning the first of a long trail of kisses from Randolph's chest down to his stomach. Randolph responds with a yelp, reaching down to rest his hands against Richard's hair and guide him further down - he's painfully hard by now, eager for more than just teasing, barely chaste kisses that send little sparks of excitement flying inside of him. He pushes up against Richard, nudging his lips against the expanse of his stomach. It's soothing yet agonizing, Richard dragging his lips so light and slow down Randolph's body, hair brushing up against his bare skin, till he shifts his position so as to settle between his legs.

"If it's not too much to ask, could you open up your legs a little more?" Randolph is silent at the feel of Richard's hot breath fanning against his cock. "I want to taste you."

He obeys, letting Richard's hands press his legs apart. There's soft hair rasping against skin, hot and wet tongue flattening against Randolph's cock. Something comes over him that makes him shudder for just a moment, then his muscles relax at Richard's ministrations. Richard's mouth is warm and wet against him, lips latching onto the head of his cock and beginning to suck lightly. He's careful in his handiwork, moving his hands to gently cup Randolph in his hands. His eyes are closed, breathing steady.

"Ah-" he gulps, "Richard-"

Richard pulls back fleetingly, fingers still wrapped around his cock.

"Is that alright?"

He nods weakly. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Good."

He bends down to take Randolph into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks as slick flesh rubs against Randolph's cock. It's exhilarating, tongue and teeth touching at him with Richard bending his head down dutifully. The noises of Richard's mouth moving against his cock fill the room, each lick of his tongue against him making it more difficult for Randolph to so much as think coherently. He inhales, feeling himself tilt a little so as to better fit into Richard's beautiful, pleasing mouth - it's too much to process, too overwhelming to take in. Randolph's left clinging to the bedsheets, dragging his feet against the bed to shift his position and breath coming out in moist, ragged gasps. It takes some effort to so much as properly open and close his mouth, but when he finally does his voice comes out stilted and wobbly.

"I want more than just this."

Richard pulls away, a thin line of drool hanging from one lip. He sticks out his tongue, trying to catch another taste of salty pre-cum. There's a very cheeky look to him when he faces Randolph, an impish little gleam in his eye.

"What is it you want?" He teases his nails up against one of Randolph's bare thighs, making him shiver. 

"You know."

"I have a guess, but I won't know for sure unless you tell me - use your words, Randolph."

He swallows, tasting phlegm in the back of his throat. There's a small flicker of worry in Randolph - it's fleeting, though, as desire flares up in him once more.

"I want you to fuck me." He turns away from Richard, appalled by his sudden vulgarity.

Richard sits up to take his hand in his. Gone is the mischievous, knowing little smile from moments earlier, instead placed with a smile far more placid and genuine instead. He lets his fingers stroke against Randolph's palms, feeling all the little marks and creases left there.

"I want you, too. I'll try to be gentle, but like I've said, if you want me to stop, tell me and I will."

"I doubt I will."

"You can't be too sure."

Richard pushes him down onto the bed with a thud, only for Randolph to knock his head against the bed poster. A throbbing pain erupts in his skull and he sits up, letting out a hiss. "Ow."

Richard flushes, frantically pulling Randolph up and patting awkwardly at the spot where he'd hit his head. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"I had no idea that the man whose grand plan to ravish me was so clumsy. You'd better be careful during the morning after, you might trip over your own feet or the blankets trying to get out of bed." 

He speaks through laughing, wincing a little as he rubs at the tender spot on the back of his head. Richard stares dumbfounded for a moment, and then bursts out laughing too.

"Promise me you won't be as careless when you actually stick it in, will you?"

" _God_ , I hope not." Richard crawls across the bed towards the chest of drawers, tugging open the first drawer and rummaging around in it. Richard can hear the sound of items being rattled around inside, sliding across the scratchy bottom of the drawer this way and that. After much fumbling and muttering (as well as lots of profanity that makes Randolph start laughing quietly all over again) Richard fishes out a small bottle full of clear, thick liquid, presenting it with the reverence one might show to a lost treasure.

"I know I had trouble getting your shirt off and accidentally had you smack your head against the headboard of the bed-"

"-Nothing to worry about. We can't all be graceful every second of our lives."

"-But this ought to help."

He pops off the cork lid to the bottle and lets a thick, translucent substance drip out and onto his fingers. He twists an experimental thumb inside of Randolph, bending his knuckle against coiled, soft walls. It's no an unpleasant feeling, Randolph reflects, but certainly a strange intrusion. He must be making some expressions that look rather pained, because Richard pauses in his ministrations, frowning lightly down at him.

"Is this too much? Do you need me to stop?"

"No," he says, voice breathy, "Keep going."

"Of course." He slips in a second finger, wedging his way inside to try and open up Randolph's ass.

"Except for one thing - you've still got on too many clothes."

"Damn. You're right."

He begins by undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one, fabric sliding aside to reveal skin covered in streaky reddish pink stretch marks - he'd told Randolph about them before, how he'd used to try and hide them but how after years he'd grown to appreciate what he'd once considered blemishes. He makes purposefully slow work of pulling down his pajama pants, hooking fingers past the scrunched waistband and flexing them so that Randolph can see the outlines of his knuckles through the soft fabric. At last he pulls down his pajama pants all the way, peeling them off to reveal his very hard cock.

He slips his fingers back into Randolph's ass again, curling and twisting them and listening to the noises Randolph makes in response. Randolph pushes back against him, wanting to feel more of those slick fingers filling up, stretching him open. It's comforting, an unfamiliar feeling but it's still Richard who's doing this for him. When Richard pulls his fingers out after several moments Randolph lets out a little whine, miffed at the feeling of emptiness in comparison.

"I'll make sure to be careful," he whispers. "You can trust me. It might hurt or feel uncomfortable at first, but that's normal. Still, if it's too much for you to bear say the word and we can stop." He sits down on the bed and pats at his bare lap. Fingers run up and down his cock, coating it and making it shiny with lubrication.

Tentative, Randolph reaches out to latch a hand onto Richard's shoulder. He keeps the distance between them for a moment, their soft breathing overlapping and filling the sound of the room. He pulls himself closer, and then Richard breaks the moment of tension by hoisting Randolph onto his lap, the head of his cock pressing briefly against his ass before slowly sliding in.

His breath hitches as he sinks onto Richard, hands clinging to his shoulders. It's not painful like Richard suggested, just... unfamiliar. His girth is much thicker and fuller than his fingers, stretching Randolph open. He needs stability, cradling himself close to Richard and pressing his face against his neck. Richard circles his arms around him, cradling him close. His cock's trapped uncomfortably against his own stomach and Richard's, stiff with arousal and making him shiver at the friction of skin against skin.

"That hurt too much?"

Randolph shakes his head. "No. It's fine. Just... I'm not used to it. Keep going."

"Good." He guides Randolph away from the crook of his neck to press a chaste kiss to his nose. "I've got you, I've got you..."

He rocks back and forth in Richard's lap, hands gripping gently at his waist. The movements are slow and languid, Richard dragging and tight inside of him. It's contradictory, both the feeling of arousal so sharp and making his breath hitch, yet the sense of relaxation and comfort that overtakes him. Because it's Richard. Because it's Richard who's cradling him close and leaving soft kisses where he's extra tender, telling him how wonderful he is and how happy he is that Randolph chose him. His grip on Richard loosens and the initial unfamiliarity fades, replaced by warmth.

He fumbles for a moment, reaching up his hands to press against Richard's cheeks and deliver first a kiss to his forehead, and then shift his hands so as to kiss at his neck. Richard tenses up a little, the slight change in movement causing his cock to nudge lightly against Randolph's prostate. Bliss washes over him and he continues, leaving more sloppy kisses all across Richard's neck.

"I didn't think you were capable of being this cheeky," Richard says between movements.

"I guess I'm full of surprises that way."

He stops moving for a moment to pull Randolph's head up, thumbing his hair out of his face and smiling.

"That's just another reason as to why I like you."

He begins to move again, achingly slow and gentle. Randolph deftly moves his hands from Richard's cheeks back to his shoulders, clinging close to him. He can't recall a time where he's felt more vulnerable and exposed, naked and trembling. Yet even with the sense of vulnerability he is close and safe, because for a moment it's just him and Richard and all is right in the world. His breath comes out shaky and drawn out, overlapping with quiet noises of pleasure in tandem with Richard's moaning softly. The friction of his cock rubbing up against Richard's stomach and streaking pre-cum faint across his skin is tipping him over the edge.

"Shit," he gets out, squeezing his arms around Richard. He pushes back against his cock, craving that feeling of fullness. "I'm going to-"

Richard mouths against his jawline. "You're going to..."

"Dammit Richard, I'm going to-"

He moves away from Richard's mouth and presses his head against the curve of his shoulder and neck, feeling his stomach clench as a ripple of pleasure overcomes him. Cum leaks from his cock, hot and staining skin. He struggles to find the words, choking on his own breath and only finding himself able to clamp his hands down on Richard's back. Richard's still groaning softly, moving inside of him until he finishes too, his own cum sticky and viscous inside of Randolph. For a moment they remain that way, holding each other close and Randolph squeezing himself against Richard's lap. He breathes for a moment, basking in the euphoria that sweeps over him. Slowly he returns, grip loosening around Richard as he stares up at him.

"You're all flushed," Richard notes. Randolph smiles shakily.

"That'd be your handiwork."

"Which I'm proud of. These marks, too." His hand creeps up to tap at the hickeys on his neck. "You're going to have an awfully hard time covering that up, you know. You might have to wear scarves for a few days, or high-necked shirts."

"It'd be worth it. They'll remind me of you."

They're quiet for a few moments, savoring the aftermath. Then Richard breaks the silence.

"We ought to clean up before we go back to sleep, wouldn't you say?"

The next few minutes are a blur. There's stumbling to the bathroom, his energy already spent from what had happened only moments before. There's Richard between his legs, rubbing at his skin with a washcloth to clean off the sweat and cum clinging to his body. He's starting to nod off but listens to Richard whispering sweetly to him, he can make out a few words of praise. Richard slips his hands between his legs, twisting the washcloth around to clean out the remnants of seed sticky inside of him - gentle and cautious, like before.

He runs a clean washcloth all over Richard's stomach, moving his hand over bare skin. His eyelids droop - God, he's grown tired. His movements grow choppy and light and he watches Richard's face twitch.

"Randolph, that tickles."

Randolph hangs his head, mildly amused but very much tired. "Sorry."

"Nothing to worry about."

They make their way back to bed, pajamas lying in a crumpled heap on top of the sheets. Neither of them re-dress, simply crawling under the covers. The soft, cool surface of the pillow hits Randolph's cheek and he shivers. Being wrapped up beneath layers of blankets is quite nice, but...

"It's too cold," he grumbles, snuggling closer to Richard. "This is better."

"Mm." He wraps his arms around Randolph, kissing the top of his head softly. "Much better."

"Good night, Richard."

"Good night Randolph." Then, just as Randolph is about to lose himself to sleep completely: "I love you."

He falls asleep that night relaxed and feeling safe in Richard's, his rest uninterrupted by nightmares - just as Randolph hoped it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> holy FUCK this took me a long time to write. several weeks in fact i started this in august and then completely forgot about it
> 
> ANYWAYS these two are awkward adorable dorks that need to fuck
> 
> BUT here we are and i am p happy with this. there is not enough fluffy smut for these two and i wanted to write some bc i thirst for nsfw randolph/richard content
> 
> ty for reading, comments are appreciated!!


End file.
